A lightweight, easily transportable, multiple purpose recreational chair, is highly desired It is not unusual for consumers to have various chairs to address stadium and bleacher use, beach use, camping use, and general purpose outdoor activity. Depending upon requirements, such as distance, one must carry a chair, or whether transporting the chair by bicycle, car or other means, or space allowed for each individual, such as limitations imposed for outdoor concerts or bleachers, or the surface upon which a chair will be placed, there are a wide variety of issues to consider when choosing a portable chair. It is therefore generally preferred to have a lightweight chair, which is easy to set up or break down, which consumes a minimal amount of storage space, can maintain the seat of the user in a position that is off of the ground and provides support to the back.
From a manufacturers perspective, a complex portable chair with a large number of components renders solutions which are generally more susceptible to failure. It is therefore desirable to minimize the complexity of a folding chair, or to incorporate those components which require a degree of complexity or are of multiple function into an easily producable molded or cast part.
While simpler portable solutions do exist, they provide very little bearing surface area where the chair contacts the ground, and correspondingly are poor candidates for use on soft ground such as the beach. It is therefore desirable to construct a chair which uses a large footprint area to avoid sinking into softer ground or sand.
Furthermore, the introduction of sand and grit into the coupling and braces of the removable tubes of the prior art cited complicates the set up or break down procedure by rendering the removable tubular components susceptible to binding. To avoid the effect of the binding of the removable tubes, larger tolerances must be allotted for, and consequently, a loss of stability is often the result.
In addition to the aforementioned shortcomings, none of the references cited thus far provide an integral means for transport. Any additional bag used for this purpose further adds to the cost of the product, and is subject to being lost or blown away when the chair is in use. It is also desirable for a surface to be visible at all times for the incorporation of promotional designs, however this feature can be improved upon so that visibility of a promotional logo or insignia can be achieved from a greater number of viewing positions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a folding chair with integral transportation casing which is easy to transport in a hands-free fashion.
It is therefore an object to construct a portable chair which uses a breakdown scheme which is not adversely affected by sand or grit getting into the joints, couplings, or folding mechanisms. Features allowing the accomplishment of this object include a chair back and folding seat which fit inside a transportation casing, and a strap which allows the transportation casing to be carried over the shoulder. In addition, the folding chair with integral transportation casing is intended to be light and compact (the entire folding chair is with integral transportation casing weighs under 4 pounds; the transportation casing measures approximately 4 inches in diameter and 24 inches in length). Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include the ability to carry more items per trip, the reduction of the number of trips which must be made, convenience, and ease of transporting the folding chair with integral transportation casing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a folding chair with integral transportation casing which will last a long time. Features enabling the accomplishment of this object include the use of high quality, corrosion-resistant materials such as recycled plastic and aluminum, and an easily replaceable seat back and seat bottom. Advantages associated with the achievement of this object include long term cost savings and convenience.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a folding chair with integral transportation casing which does not require excessive packaging, floor, or shelf space for point of purchase displays. Features allowing this object to be accomplished include self-contained cylindrical packaging (the transportation casing) which may bear vivid and colorful descriptive markings, and transportation tubes which are stackable. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this include preservation of packaging materials such as plastics, cardboard, and foam plastic. Further advantage is the minimization of inventory size and shelf space in retail establishments.
Another object of this invention is to provide a folding chair with integral transportation casing resistant to transportation damage. Features permitting this object to be achieved include a base and folding seat which fit inside a protective transportation casing. Advantages include a more durable chair which is less susceptible to damage when stored or stacked.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a folding chair with integral transportation casing resistant to carrying container loss. A feature which allows this object to be accomplished is a transportation casing integral to the assembled chair. As the transportation casing forms part of the assembled chair, it is prevented from being blown away or otherwise lost, providing the advantages of convenience and cost savings.
Another object of this invention is to provide a folding chair with integral transportation casing whose seat bottom does not rest on the ground, thereby affording the advantage of keeping its occupant dry and comfortable even in the presence of wet ground.
Another object of this invention is to provide a folding chair which can safely rest on a bleacher seat and maintain the seat bottom above the bleacher itself.
Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include keeping its occupant dry when a bleacher is wet, a greater comfort level when sitting on bleachers, and back support when sitting on bleachers.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a folding chair with integral transportation casing which will not sink into soft sand by virtue of features such as a base transportation casing to provide a wide area support footprint. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include comfort and convenience.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a folding chair with integral transportation casing which resists being blown down in the presence of wind. A feature allowing this object to be accomplished is the inclusion of a transportation casing as a seat support which minimizes the amount of wind that can get under the seat. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include a more stable seat when not being sat upon and lessen the hazard of a seat flying away on a breezy day.
Further objects of this invention include providing a folding chair with integral transportation casing which lends itself readily to the promotion of cylindrical item, sets up quickly, is aesthetically pleasing.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a folding chair which incorporates structural strength and complexity into fewest possible components. Features allowing this object to be accomplished are the inclusion of a transportation casing as a seat support, joint brace, and optionally a latching mechanism and shoulder strap connector. One or more of these features can be incorporated into one part of moderate complexity such as a molded plastic component. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include a lower part count, less cost, and richer features.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a folding chair which resistant to part loss. Features allowing this object to be accomplished are the interconnection of parts. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include usability and convenience.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a folding chair which is resistant to grit and sand in joints. Features allowing this object to be accomplished are the design of the interlocking members which do not require tight tolerances to achieve a stable chair assembly. Another advantage associated with the accomplishment of this object include ease of assembly and longer chair life.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a folding chair which provides a curved surface for rocking backward. A feature allowing this object to be accomplished is use of the outer transportation casing surface as a base support member. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include greater comfort and stability.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a folding chair which provides a curved surface to relieve the transition on bottom side of the occupant's legs. A feature allowing this object to be accomplished is use of the outer transportation casing surface as a base support member. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include greater comfort.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a folding chair which provides a backrest which does not require a horizontal structural component across it's top. A feature allowing this object to be accomplished is use of the rigid vertical upright members which are fixedly held in place by the integral transportation casing base. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include greater comfort and fewer parts.